Broken
by Il Ray
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Allen huyó de la Orden Negra, y finalmente ha llegado aquel día: su decimosexto cumpleaños. Junto a ello, las remembranzas quebradas del pasado son evocadas, reviviendo sentimientos perdidos del pasado. [Neallen]


Bien, aquí re-subiendo otro fic de AY a FF. Este es uno de esos pocos fics míos que me hayan gustado, así que espero que a quienes lo lean, les agrade como a mí 3.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Katsura Hoshino**.

* * *

«Su cabello llegaba casi hasta la mitad de su espalda. Liso y con un color castaño que, a veces, podía ganar tonalidades rojizas. Los flequillos del costado de su cabeza los llevaba amarrados en un listón en la parte posterior de ésta, dejando sólo por delante los flequillos rectos que cubrían su frente. Poseía rasgos finos, nada toscos. La palidez impoluta de su piel resplandeciendo junto con los irises plateados que observaban todo con calma, siempre apacibles. La misma mirada que ahora se concentraban en lo que hubiese del otro lado de la ventana, mientras permanecía sentado en el alféizar de aquella habitación silente y de paredes blancas, en donde lo único que había era un sillón en un rincón y en el centro un majestuoso piano, igual de blanco que todo en aquella habitación. La voz que se deslizaba desde su garganta era más bien fina, a pesar de ser un hombre. Y cuando cantaba, todo a su alrededor terminaba en sosiego; como si su alma pudiese obtener el control hasta de la más salvaje e indomable fiera. Siempre pacificador. Puro y etéreo.

Apoyado en el vidrio álgido de la ventana, él tarareaba. Apartado totalmente del mundo, siempre solo.

Tendría entre unos veinte, seguramente un poco más.

—¡Uah! —Un golpe sordo interrumpió su canturreo. Casi saltó de su lugar por la sorpresa, dejando caer su mirada plateada en la persona que estaba de cara al suelo en la entrada de la habitación, con un gólem dorado volando en círculos encima de él.

—Ne-Nea… has vuelto —balbuceó un poco avergonzado, preguntándose si es que esa persona le había estado oyendo desde hace rato o acababa de llegar— ¿te encuentras bien? —Se aproximó a él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie mientras éste se sobaba el mentón luego del golpe. Cuando sujetó el brazo ajeno, no pudo evitar sonreír. Poder tocarle de esa manera y tenerle así de cerca le hacía sentir feliz y aliviado.

Había vuelto, estaba a salvo y junto a él, de nuevo.

—Tú… eres tan sincero. —Oyó decir al recién llegado, haciendo que el otro apartase su mirada de él fugazmente—. Por lo menos podrías fingir que no estabas tan preocupado por mí.

Como respuesta a aquellas palabras, Nea acabó recibiendo un abrupto codazo en sus costillas.»

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las plumas que se asemejaban a copos de nieve continuaban descendiendo parsimoniosamente, acariciando el aire con delicadeza en movimientos acompasados para acabar siendo parte de las otras muchísimas plumas que descansaban en el suelo, rodeándolo todo. Como un esplendoroso sueño de fantasía.

Lo que había visto era solo un fragmento de aquella memoria pérdida a través del tiempo. De lo que había sido y quién había sido en el pasado.

Solo una pieza, de muchas, de aquel rompecabezas.

• • •

El bullicio jamás se detenía. Gente yendo y viniendo sin parar, siempre acorde a aquella fecha tan importante y célebre. Hablando de lo que cenarían aquel día o a las personas que visitarían. Felicidad y regocijo. Algunos arrastrando paquetes de regalos de diversos tamaños, otros correteando apurados en busca del obsequio perfecto, mientras que otros pocos buscando maneras diferentes de celebrar aquella festividad para hacerla algo inolvidable.

—¿Eres un ángel?

Su cuerpo debilitado dio un respingo, sorprendido al escuchar la suave vocecilla de la niña que le observaba desde la entrada del callejón. Sonrió, mirándole de soslayo; y con un gesto dócil y amable, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

_Es un secreto, y debes guardarlo ¿vale?_

Tal y como esas palabras las hubiese dicho en voz alta, la pequeña asintió, dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó antes de irse corriendo, feliz. Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por haber encontrado a ese muchacho con tan especial aura, tan deslumbrante e irreal; rodeado de majestuosas plumas, como si poseyera alas. Como un verdadero ángel.

¿Pero realmente eran eso?

El joven albino soltó un quejido de dolor, agarrando con su diestra su deforme brazo izquierdo que seguía fuera de control, con la Inocencia habiendo tomado aquella forma tan extraña. Ésta sólo reaccionaba por una sola razón, y significaba que Apócrifos estaba cerca.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared para así ayudar a ponerse de pie. Comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose, sumergiéndose más en la profundidad oscura del callejón, alejándose de la calle principal. Pero algo le detuvo. Cuando las voces comenzaron a cantar al unísono, en algún punto de la avenida, los alegres villancicos navideños; y justo en el preciso momento cuando un único y solitario copo de nieve caía en la punta de la nariz del exorcista.

Cubrió su boca con su diestra, ahogando los repentinos sollozos que surgieron desde lo más hondo de su ser, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos plateados. Entonces éstas descendían, tibias, a través de sus pálidas mejillas.

Desesperanza, nostalgia, pero por sobretodo soledad.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos desoladores embargando todo su ser y haciéndole desear retroceder el tiempo desesperadamente, a aquel tiempo donde todavía nada se le era arrebatado. Aquellos días en los que era inmensamente dichoso estando en la compañía de aquel alegre payaso, deambulando sin rumbo pero siempre sujetando su mano.

Cuando no estaba solo…

—Te extraño tanto… Mana… —susurró con voz compungida, apoyándose en contra de la pared mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos que, poco a poco, salían de su control. Evocando la cruda reminiscencia de aquella Navidad en el que Mana decidió llevarlo con él.

Y hoy se cumplía un año más desde aquel día. El decimosexto cumpleaños de Allen Walker.

**BROKEN.**

«—Aquí, mira Allen.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con lo primero que se encontró fue con una vela, coronada con una pequeñísima lengua de fuego, hundida en el bizcocho de un pequeño pastel de fresa que Mana sostenía en sus manos, mientras éste le sonreía cariñosamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Las irises plateadas del pequeño destellaron, reflejando en éstas la llama bailarina de la vela, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía en su rostro infantil con evidente ilusión.

Era Navidad; y con eso el primer año desde que estaba junto a Mana.

Infló los mofletes, tragando aire con el propósito de soplar la vela, pero antes que pudiese botarlo, el mayor le detuvo con sus palabras:

—Debes pedir un deseo, no lo olvides.

El pequeño Allen sonrió. Sus mejillas sonrojándose por la presión mientras asentía, cerrando los ojos.»

—Estar siempre… con Mana —musitó con aletargamiento.

Sus piernas habían flaqueado, al igual que su conciencia, sobre la nieve. Permanecía de rodillas, dormitando contra la muralla de aquel sucio y gélido callejón. La nieve intentando darle un abrazo a su alma joven, abandonada y maldita; mientras una cristalina lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla casi traslúcida.

Comenzaba a congelarse, pero no tenía deseos de despertar.

¿Para qué? ¿Abrir sus ojos y hallarse nuevamente solo y errático, sin lugar al cual volver? Sin nadie que le dijese las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar…

«Bienvenido a casa.»

• • •

—Allen.

La voz provocó una extraña sensación en su pecho, de suma nostalgia y también afecto. El suave eco de la desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo familiar voz resonando en sus tímpanos, hizo que sus párpados temblasen sutilmente.

¿Qué era aquel extraño sentimiento?

—Allen. —De nuevo, ahora más fuerte. Un exquisito calor invadiendo su cuerpo.

El joven albino entreabrió sus ojos, descubriendo el suelo blanco e impoluto en el que se hallaba tumbado. Movió su diestra sobre la superficie, notando la extraña tersura y temperatura. No era fría, no era nieve.

—Allen, abre los ojos.

Sus orbes volvieron a recuperar ese brillo de conciencia en el instante en que el aludido alzaba su mirada, buscando a la persona que le llamaba. En su subconsciencia, algo se removía con ansias, esperando encontrarse pronto con esa persona que ocasionaba una letanía de sentimientos ignotos que se removían como nunca antes.

Esa silueta estaba a un par de metros frente a él, sonriéndole afectuosamente, con sinceridad. Ocultando bajo esas facciones una profunda angustia y quizás hasta culpa.

Allen supo de inmediato quién era. Lo había visto sólo una vez en su mente, y jamás lo olvidaría de nuevo… A aquel que había condenado su destino hasta ese punto.

—Decimo… cuarto...

La persona frente a él era ese Noé cuyo nombre resonaba en su memoria reciamente: Nea.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Hoy es un día especial ¿verdad? —Habló aún sonriendo, avanzando hacia el cuerpo inerme de Allen que continuaba tendido en el suelo para, una vez estando a su lado, extenderle su mano— ¿por qué no estás con ellos?

Allen no se movió, continuó observándole con expresión turbada; sin saber qué decir y con temor a moverse. Prácticamente sin respirar.

Nea soltó un suspiro luego de ser rechazada su ayuda, acuclillándose junto a Allen y sin deshacer esa expresión amable y despreocupada en su rostro. Siempre con gestos afectuosos hacia el exorcista, como si éste realmente no fuese su enemigo sino todo lo contrario. Y cuando volvió a estirar una de sus manos hacia el menor, éste tembló, conteniendo el aliento.

—Te han abandonado, ¿no es así?

Allen jadeó, percibiendo el suave tacto que ejercían los dedos del otro sobre su rostro y su cabello, acariciándolo gentilmente. Ese único roce provocó una retahíla de sensaciones que desbordaron la resistencia emocional del albino; quien estalló en llanto, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos en un movimiento en el que trató de apartar al otro.

Porque estaba asustado, de lo que había sentido en el instante en que el otro le tocó, de lo que había visto ante aquel contacto. Una amalgama de recuerdos inconexos de muchos años atrás, que le mostraban a un él pasado y totalmente diferente.

¿Quién… era realmente él?

• • •

Después de varios minutos y luego de que las lágrimas dentro de él se detuviesen, cansado ya de llorar, Allen continuaba recostado sobre la aterciopelada superficie, rodeado de aquella nieve tersa que, en algún momento, se había transformado en un montón de plumas que descendían desde algún punto del cielo de aquel mundo resquebrajado y traslúcido.

—Allen, no importa si me odias… —Continuó hablando el Noé, quien ahora abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su mejilla en éstas, con sus ojos dorados fijos en el menor— yo siempre te querré. Pero por alguna razón, lo has olvidado…

_¿Olvidado el qué?_

—Todos han olvidado el profundo amor que les tenía —añadió taciturno, con una expresión que perforó hondamente el pecho del albino.

¿Quién era realmente esa persona? ¿Y qué eran… esos extraños sentimientos?

Algo en su interior anhelaba tocar al castaño frente a él, desesperadamente. Como si hubiese estado reprimiendo aquel deseo por demasiado tiempo. Como si hubiese estado extrañando a esa persona por un tiempo desmesurado.

—Nea… —Susurró antes de darse cuenta, con un hilillo de voz; sorprendiendo al ajeno, quien le contempló estupefacto.

—Has hablado… —El otro se aproximó más a él, sujetando la diestra del albino para acercarla a sus labios. Sus irises color ámbar resplandeciendo con obvia emoción— has dicho mi nombre, Allen. —Besó el dorso de su mano con ternura, llevando una de las suyas al rostro del menor para despejar éste de los flequillos albinos que estorbaban su visión.

Aquellas caricias, esas palabras; el sólo hecho de que le llamase por su nombre. Una recóndita parte del corazón de Allen era enormemente dichosa. Una felicidad tal que lastimaba.

Quería a esa persona. De la misma forma, o incluso más de lo que había querido a Mana Walker.

Le amaba.

Y fue a causa de ese amor, que estuvo dispuesto a entregar su vida al otro sin querer nada a cambio. Sin importar nada más que Nea…

«—No importa si tardas docenas de años en renacer, yo definitivamente protegeré tu memoria.»

Los recuerdos quebrados del pasado resurgían con agresividad, lacerándolo. Su existencia desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

«—Porque Nea me salvó de mi propia soledad, dándome una razón para vivir. Por eso y más yo… ¡cantaré para Nea!»

Los fragmentos ocultos de una vida pasada continuaban entrelazándose, completando el rompecabezas que había permanecido escondido en lo más hondo de su mente, en un recoveco de su frágil memoria: un él del pasado solitario y errático. Tan distinto al él del presente pero al mismo tiempo tan similares.

Porque por siempre había estado solo…

• • •

Los ojos de Allen estaban cerrados, bajo sus párpados la humedad acumulándose como cristal; mientras las plumas continuaban descendiendo, cubriendo el cuerpo del ex exorcista como una manta divina. Nea seguía contemplándole, tendido frente a él casi como si fuese su reflejo. Sujetaba su mano, mientras los irises dorados del Noé apreciaban con oculta amargura las facciones, ahora plácidas, de quien había significado uno de los mayores milagros en su vida; su salvación…

«Su voz era fina y afable, capaz de hacer que todos los pensamientos del joven Noé se desvaneciesen en un blanco puro, siendo incapaz de prestarle atención a nada más que a las bellas palabras que se filtraban hermosamente de los labios de aquel muchacho.

Nea conocía muy bien esa sensación, pero a pesar de todo jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar a ella. Era sublime, incomparable; y es por eso que le asustaba. Porque no podía imaginar que algo que evocaba tal perfección se encontrase tan cerca de él, al alcance de sus manos. El joven frente a él siempre le había parecido una majestuosa ilusión, desde el primer momento en que le miró. Un espejismo, un lenitivo que calmaba su atormentada mente. La paz personificada.

Cuando las palabras canturreadas dejaron de sonar, Nea se percató de que sujetaba las manos ajenas. Con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de romperlas; y al mismo tiempo, de manera devota y suplicante. El más bajo, aquel perfecto intérprete, le observaba con un nerviosismo que a toda costa intentaba camuflar, con su labio inferior temblando perceptiblemente.

Tan puro y transparente. Una entidad incapaz de ocultar nada, ni sus propios sentimientos.

Besó aquellas frágiles manos, no una ni dos veces, sino que muchas más; queriendo memorizar por completo la textura y la fragancia de éstas. Grabarlas en sus labios para no olvidarlas jamás. Sellarlas con tantos besos como le fuese posible.

Nea siempre supo que tenerlo a él era algo que jamás se habría merecido y que, sin embargo, poseía. Tenía miedo de tenerlo a su lado. Miedo de quebrarlo, y finalmente destruirlo.»

—¿Puedes recordar, Allen? —Habló por encima de sus remembranzas, contemplando al aludido y sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta por parte de éste.

La preciosa alma de aquella existencia mártir se había extinguido por completo. Allen no estaba y ya no volvería.

Al final… había hecho lo que tanto había temido. Había quebrado a Allen.

Volvió a acariciar el cabello del albino, para luego delinear las facciones de su rostro durmiente. Nunca cansándose de contemplarlo, de admirar tal sublime belleza y aquella cegadora pureza.

—¿Por qué Allen me olvidó? —susurró, fijando su vista en los dedos ajenos que sus labios rozaban al hablar.

Lentamente el tarareo de una nana comenzó, esta vez originado por la propia voz del Decimocuarto; mientras sus irises doradas se cristalizaban por la humedad. Sus facciones deformándose en agonía mientras su voz quebrada se esforzaba en pronunciar cada verso de la canción de cuna que Allen alguna vez le había enseñado y dedicado. Dejó que el mundo a su alrededor se resquebrajase como hielo, junto con el alma de Allen. Todo rompiéndose como trozos de cristal hasta esfumarse, mientras el alma del Noé resurgía desde aquel abismo para tomar posesión del cuerpo del exorcista.

Cuando abrió los ojos y volvió al presente, ya no quedaba ningún resquicio de lo que había sido la existencia de Allen Walker; quien a sus dieciséis años, había sido vencido por las memorias del Noé de la Destrucción.


End file.
